Sweet Sadism
by UnseenColours
Summary: FemAllen Laven at the beginning, eventual Yullen, M for safety. Ellen Walker is interested in anything supernatural. Does she believe it? No. But there are more sinister things lurking in the shadows than her science teacher. And they believe in her.
1. Prologue

**Bleh bleh bleh, I don't know where this came from, nor do I care. All I know is that I was bored and I had a lot of A.U. Fic ideas at the time. Hope it turns our okay…:P**

**Oh, just as a warning, this is a Yullen, Female Allen story. So if you don't like it, don't read it.**

If the knock of the door is once and no one is there, you will get good news. If the knock of the door is twice, and no one is there, you will house a stranger. If the knock on the door is thrice and no one is there, death is soon to come. If the knock of the door is four, run, for god's sake, run.

There's nothing else you can do, run. Run as far and as fast as you can, just get away.

You can never stop running. Even if you think you're safe, keep going, because you never are. You'll never be safe from _him._

Don't let him do to you what he did to me.

He'll come for you when you least expect it. Always be on your guard. He'll come for you in your dreams, and you won't wake up the next morning. He'll lure you in with his looks, leaving not so much as a scrap of your existence.

He'll keep you alive forever, only for you to wish for death.

If you choose to ignore my warning, it's your own fault if he comes for you and you don't make it. If he decides to mark you as _his_, don't say I didn't warn you.

**Neagh, this is short *coughcoughduhcoughcough*. I'm sorry, but it got your attention right? It is an A.U. fiction for DGM, and I know those usually come out as hit or misses, so I'll try my best with this…8D**


	2. Cemeteries of London

**So, Just a few things before you read. Allen is female, has brown hair (Go back, Allen did have brown hair when he was younger) and does not yet have his scar. Lavi is pretty much the same, but does not have his eye patch. Lenalee has Long hair, and Kanda…is well, you'll see. **

**But don't worry; Allen will get the scar, white hair, the arm, the whole shebang! Lavi will get the eye patch and Lenalee's hair will be chopped off. Don't worry.**

**I can't say in words how sorry I am… So I won't try. I'm just going to say that the plot bunny for this died early on. But I'm recovering it. so…hopefully I won't go on a years hiatus. Orz**

**So without further ado, I present to you Thing 1 and Thing 2! No, I'm just kidding. They're here to hand out cookies.**

I don't believe in the supernatural. It's as simple as that. I'm not like all those other teenage girls who go around fantasizing about vampires. No, I'm too mature for that. I'm not some silly little schoolgirl. I have a boyfriend whom I'm madly in love with and I'd rather die than break up with him.

However, just because I don't believe in the supernatural, doesn't mean that I don't find it interesting. It truly shows how afraid humans are of their own subconscious and how insecure we are. That's all what these creatures are. They're just the depths of the human mind feeding into its own fear. It's a good thing that I'm not afraid…at least…I don't think I am…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I absolutely hate it when the book I want is just out of reach. Mainly because I hate relying on others, and the image of me stretching out as far as I can, standing on my tiptoes is a plain ridiculous one. I fell back onto my heels and let out an exasperated grunt. I stood there with my arms crossed, as if just by staring at it, the book would fly into my hands. It wasn't until I saw a shadow loom over me that the book appeared in front of my face.

"Was this what you were reaching for?"

I spun around to see my boyfriend Lavi Bookman. His wide smile and sparkling green eyes would have left every other girl in Black Order Academy squealing, with the exception of my best friend Lenalee and me.

I scoffed and snatched the book hovering in my face. "I had everything under control Lavi. I could've gotten it by myself."

Lavi just smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh really? Do explain how."

I glared at him and turned on my heel to the library's front desk. I could hear his deep laughter echo slightly behind me. I slammed the book down on the desk, startling the librarian and causing her to drop the large stack of books in her hands. She let out a yelp.

"I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M NOT WORTHY TO LIVE!" she screamed. My eyes widened when I saw her reach for a letter opener. She held it up to her neck. I leapt over the librarians' desk and grabbed the hazard before she could do something drastic. Setting the blade down on the desk, I patted her on the shoulder. Her head turned toward me, and I could see her tear streaked face.

"Hey, it's okay Miranda. Don't worry about it. If I were carrying that many books, I probably would have dropped them too." I smiled. Miranda blinked at me.

"R-really?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. I knelt down and picked up a few books. "Here, let me help you pick those up."

There really weren't that many books to pick up, but there was still the lingering chance that Miranda might decide to off herself. I'm not willing to take that chance. It took us only a minute or so to pick up most of the books.

"Well," I said, placing a number of books into two separate piles. "I think that's it."

I couldn't help but notice one of the books on top of one of the piles. There wasn't particularly remarkable about it, but somehow it caught my eye. It was a thick, leather bound book that didn't appear to have a title. I turned to Miranda and asked, "May I check this out?"

Miranda laughed. "Feel free to keep it. These books are going toward charity anyway. If there are any other ones you want, please feel free to take them."

I turned the book over in my hands and shook my head. "No, this one will be just fine. Thank you Miranda." I handed her the book I, (ok…Lavi) got off the shelf, and she stamped it.

"That'll be due at the end of this month, on the twenty-third. Enjoy!"

Tucking the books in my side-bag, I gave both Miranda and Lavi a wave goodbye before walking out into the cool evening air. Although it was only a little past six o'clock, the streets were completely empty. This is normal. I live in a very old town, (I mean, half the streets are cobblestone!) and many of the townspeople are very caught up in their old superstitions. Like, if you go outside after the sun had started to set, you're more likely to be killed by a demon, and then there was something about the number of knocks on the door. Rubbish if you ask me. Interesting rubbish, but rubbish nonetheless.

I turned the corner and found myself standing in front of the house in which I live. I never found it quite comfortable calling it my house. After all, I'm not the one paying the rent. Well…actually, I am, but the money I use isn't mine. It belongs to my deceased adoptive father. Besides, the property is signed under his name, Mana Walker, not mine. No,…Ellen Walker (that's me) doesn't own anything but the food in the fridge. Not that it matters. I've been able to take care of myself since he died.

The moment I unlocked and opened the door, I heard a loud crash followed by a "No! No! Bad dog!"

I laughed and shut the front door loudly behind me, announcing my arrival. Almost immediately, my golden retriever, Timcanpy, came running up and licked my face. I pushed him off, gave him a pet atop his head, and walked into the kitchen, where I found a very disgruntled chef. I shot him an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry for causing you any trouble, Jerry."

Jerry is the local restaurant owner, and a damn good chef to boot. He says he's originally from India, but he traveled around a lot, picking up recipes on the way. He's also my neighbor, two houses down, and in a pinch…my dog sitter.

He seemed to have perked up when he heard my voice. "Oh! Ellen, sweetie, I was beginning to worry about you! I thought something might have happened!" He took me into a crushing hug.

Oh…I forgot to mention…he's pretty much my second parent since Mana died.

He let me go and I smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks for watching Tim for me."

Jerry clicked his tongue. "Oh, don't you mention it hon. I'm just glad I could help out. Although, I am sorry about the mess." He motioned to a large tray and a bunch of cookies scattered around it. "Here, let me help you clean up."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "No, you've done enough. Just hurry on home, it's almost dark."

Jerry placed a hand over his heart. "Bless your soul, Ellen dear. You're far too kind. If you insist." I walked him to the door. He paused for a moment. "I left you a few servings of my famous curry in the fridge. I noticed you were running low on food."

I stuttered out my thank you, as we said our goodbyes for the evening. Jerry: the only reason I'm not starving and visiting soup kitchens.

After shutting the door, I walked back into the kitchen and looked at the mess. Timcanpy had already started to help. (I'm not looking forward to cleaning up after him later). I was about to grab the tray when the phone rang. Sorry tray, but you loose this round.

Before I could ask who was calling, the person on the other end spoke. "Hey Ellen, listen, I know I said I'd go with you to the mall tomorrow on your day off from work, but something came up and Komui needs my help. Do ya think that maybe we could go next Saturday after you get off?"

It was Lenalee, my next-door neighbor and closest friend. I pressed the phone against my ear using my shoulder as I picked up the cookies that weren't yet eaten by Timcanpy. "Yeah, don't worry about it. It'll be fine. Um…Next Saturday. I don't know which shift I have that day. I might not get off 'til after dark. I dunno. I'll let you know first chance I get."

"Oh. Ok. I'm sorry Ellen."

"It's fine. See you at school on Monday?"

"Definitely."

"M'kay, bye."

"See you."

Lenalee hung up before I did. I put the phone back and finished cleaning a second mess today. I took the leather bound book from out of my side bag, which was on the table, and curled up on my favorite cushy chair in my living room.

I opened it and from between the pages, fell a small slip of paper. The message on it was scrawled in neat, fancy cursive.

_A warning to ye, who doesn't believe_

_Here is where the creatures of legends exist_

_Where their victims voice their cries_

_Each and every word holds the breath of truth_

_Of the terror that lies beneath._

_So dare you not blink_

_Because these nightmares are real._

I rolled my eyes, crumpled up the note and threw it to the floor. It was probably the publishing company trying to be cute and clever, but I had to admit, something about it unnerved me. Ignoring the queasiness in my stomach, I began to read.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A young man of about 18 years of age made his way through the cemetery. The sun had gone down hours ago, and although he didn't believe in the silly superstitions, he'd have rather been a million other places. This man wasn't in a particularly good mood, but then again, he hardly ever was. However, today he had good reason to be. He had gotten into a rather intense argument with a co-worker and had ended up punching them in the nose. Afterwards he was dragged into his boss's office for an agonizingly painful meeting, which resulted in him being fired.

He stomped angrily through the headstones. Normally he wouldn't have minded taking the shortcut through the cemetery, but something about this particular night, made him uneasy. The rustling of the trees were too quiet, the air too still, and this lingering feeling.

A feeling of evil.

The young man broke into a fast walk; his long, dark hair flowed slightly behind him. He was almost out of the cemetery when he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and shouted, "Who's there?"

A childish giggle was his response. "I think he's the one, Tyki." It said in a singsong like tone.

"He's certainly strong enough, and he's got anger to spare. Yes, he'll do just nicely."

The young man gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He was beginning to itch for a fight. "Show yourselves, dammit!"

From behind the tombstones stepped a man who appeared not much older than he was. This must have been Tyki.

"What the hell do you want you little fucker?"

Tyki pushed his curly, neck length hair out of his face and smirked, taking a puff out of his cigarette.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about friend." He said.

The young man growled. "And what the hell is that supposed to m-," he was knocked unconscious by a blast to the back of the head. Tyki took another puff from his cigarette and cocked an eyebrow at the body that now lay crumpled on the ground.

"Road, was that really necessary?" he asked.

Road, the child, came floating down on a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on the end. "If you don't want him waking up during the ritual, yes, it was."

Tyki sighed, tossing his cigarette to the ground, and stepped on it. "Fine, just help me move him inside the crypt."

They each took hold of either, the man's arms or legs, the made their way over to the crypt. When they opened the door to the crypt, a large cloud of dust flew into their faces. If they were human, this would have left them in a fit of coughs. However, human is just what Tyki and Road were not.

"Tyki, I need you to light the candles and put the body in the circle."

Drawn on the floor of the crypt was a large circle with a large pentagram in the center, with smaller symbols surrounding it. Tyki did as he was told. Spells were something he left to Road, after all, she is the witch. He was more of a strategist. He planned everything down to the very last detail.

Road waited until the moon was in a certain place before she started her chanting.

"_Tenebrarum__rex__  
__Spiritus__malus__  
__Rise__de profundo__inferni__  
__mittendum__cognatione__tua__et fratres__  
__et educam__principio__ad finem"_

A gust of wind circulated through the room, causing the candles to flicker, and a large cloud of black smoke flew into the crypt and into the body on the floor. The noises coming from him were rather unpleasant. First a choking noise, followed by screaming, and at last, maniacal cackling. The body sat up and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes to reveal glowing red irises.

"Welcome back milord." Road said with an evil smile.

He stood up and smirked. "It's good to be back."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I must have fallen asleep while reading, because one minute it had been 6:30 pm and fairly light outside, and now it's just before midnight and pitch black. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs. I stood up and the book fell onto the chair. Deciding I'd get it in the morning, I sleepily walked to my bedroom and crawled under the covers.

I had just barely fallen asleep when there were four knocks at my door.

**OH YES! I'm Back everyone :D Oh yes! If anyone can provide a better Latin translation of that chant, please let me know, cuz I used Google translate. I made up the chants and such, so don't go trying to summon anything using it. It probably won't work. So, I don't own DGM obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction, and I really hope that I'll be able to make this good. Anyway, Until next time~!**


	3. In The Middle Of The Night

**Ohkay! Lookie here! Another chapter and it didn't take me almost a year to post! So, now, things get a little more interesting. If things seem kind of rushed, I take no blame, I was writing this around 3am most nights, so I was practically a different person. I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. You people made me so happy. I love you all. So, I now present to you the second chapter of 'Sweet Sadism'!**

**Chapter 2: In The Middle Of The Night**

I groaned and rolled out from underneath the covers. Who the hell would come knocking on another person's door this late? Running a hand through my brown hair I walked through the hall, grasped the doorknob and flung the door open, ready to greet whoever stood at the doorstep with a certain level of irritation.

But to my surprise, no one was there.

I rolled my eyes. "Bloody kids." I mumbled. Just as I was about to close the door, a large cloud of black smoke swarmed around me and into my house. I screamed and shoved the door closed. I leaned against the door, closed my eyes and slid to the ground. That was terrifying. I sighed, finally calming myself down a bit when I heard a deep throaty chuckle come from my kitchen.

I opened my eyes wide. What the hell was that? I stood up and slowly crept through the hallway. Grabbing the first weapon like thing I could find, an umbrella, I waited silently for another sound.

"That won't do you much good. Why don't you drop that and come on out?"

The voice was deep and smooth, almost hypnotic. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was, because I could feel my fingers loosen around the umbrella and my feet moved on their own. I rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen to see a rather attractive young Japanese man sitting at the table. His raven black hair flowed down to the middle of his back and it looked almost blue in the light. His dark eyes flashed up at me and I could have sworn that they glowed crimson for just a moment. I couldn't quite place it, but something about him seemed very familiar.

"I-If y-you don't say w-who you are a-and what y-you're doing here, I-I'm going to scream." I stuttered.

He smirked. "No, I don't think you are."

I gulped. Something about this guy seemed off. Something…not human. "O-oh yeah?" I let out a shaky breath before continuing. "A-and w-what makes you th-think that?"

He just raised his thin eyebrows and continued to smirk.

I looked around frantically for something within arms-length to defend myself with. No such luck. "C-'cause I-I have friends w-who will come running o-over here if I did!"

He shifted his weight, making the wooden chair he was sitting in creak. "I'm sure you do, and I'm sure they would. But that doesn't change the fact that I know you're not going to."

That's it! I've had enough of this guy. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. I'm not going to scream huh? You so sure about that? Well, I'll show you. However, before I could make a single sound, the mysterious man had disappeared from his seat at the table and was behind me with a hand clamped over my mouth and the other wrapped around my waist. "Now, what did I say about screaming?" he whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine. I tried to struggle but his grip only tightened. Finally, I stopped and he loosened his grip. "Now, can we come to some sort of an agreement? How about, you don't scream and I'll let you go?"

I exhaled through my nose. The tone of his voice left very little room for argument or negotiation. I nodded, reluctantly, I might ad. Slowly he let go of me and I turned around to face him. "Who are you and what do you want?" I repeated, this time in a more steady voice.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked again. It was really beginning to irritate me. I wanted nothing more than to smack that smirk right off his face. But that didn't seem like the best idea now.

"Ah, I see. So you've sealed yourself off…," his eyes narrowed, but his smirk got larger. I took a step back. Those two things never meant good news. I have personal experience with Lavi. He got a similar look on his face when he was about to do something crazy and/or stupid. "Oh well, I guess that means I'll have to dig a little bit deeper than I thought. No worries, all the more fun for me." His eyes flickered red again.

_Run!_

What the hell? Who said that?

_It doesn't matter! Just run! Now! Go!_

I didn't need to be told twice. Whoever this guy is, he meant bad news in the worst ways. I turned on my heel and bounded for the back door.

_No! Turn left!_

What?

Too late. In the doorway stood the man. How the hell did he get there? Then again, how did he get into my house in the first place? Wait…that smoke! I think I read something somewhere that- no. That's impossible.

_Is it?_

Shut up! You're not helping…oh great. I'm talking to a little voice in my head…No, never mind that, for all I know, there's a mass murderer standing in front of me. I think that trumps all of my other problems at the moment.

_You wouldn't be wrong. _

About what?

_Both of your previous statements._

Wait! You mean he's a mass murderer!

I got no answer from my little voice. I looked up at the man in terror. I now just realized how tall he was compared to me. His eyes glinted with some sort of sick amusement.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I would have thought that you'd take better care of your vessel. Especially if it's as fragile as this one." He said running his fingers down my cheek. I shivered. His touch was so cold.

He smiled and laughed. "While I'm here, I might as well." He placed his middle and index finger on my forehead, just over my left eye. "As for my name, I have many. But the name of this particular meat suit is Kanda. So, for simplicity's sake, just call me that."

"Kanda." I repeated.

He nodded and his eyes glowed a violent shade of crimson. "Goodnight pet." He laughed.

All I remembered after that was a burning pain where his fingers were and falling into blackness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I awoke I felt as if I had sliced open my head. I pressed my hand against my forehead. Hold on…It feels pretty wet right there. I brought my hand down and squinted through the darkness, trying to see what kind of liquid was on my hand. I already knew I just hoped I was wrong. I licked it. A foul metallic taste filled my mouth and I spat it out. I was right. Blood. And it was all over the left side of my face. I must've hit my head while I was asleep. It wouldn't surprise me. I had the weirdest dream. Perhaps that's not the best word for it. Nightmare seems more appropriate. I sighed. Lavi would want to hear about this. I tried to stand up, but as soon as I did, I was pulled immediately pulled back into a sitting position.

It was then that I noticed that there were shackles clamped around my ankles and wrists and chained to a wall.

"What the fuck?"

"Well well. Looks like she finally awakens."

I looked up to see the man from my dream, no, nightmare looming over me. Oh god…It wasn't all in my head. This is actually happening. And now I've been kidnapped!

"Where am I?" I asked.

He, Kanda, laughed as if it was a stupid question to ask. I would have crossed my arms but the chains restricted my movement. It was a fair question.

"If you don't tell me where I am, I'll scream." Sure, sure, it's redundant and we've been there before, but really, what else could I do? At least if I screamed, someone somewhere would hear me. Right? He laughed even harder.

"You can scream as much as you want pet. No one will hear you and no one will come to your rescue." He knelt down in front of me and cocked his head to the side. "And do you want to know why?" He smiled. My stomach churned.

No, not really. "W-why?"

"Because we're right here." He answered poking my forehead. I winced in pain.

"W-what?" Surely he didn't mean…

"We're in your head."

Great, just what I need, a demon in my head. Wait, how'd I know he was a demon? Stupid, what else could he be? But it's just so impossible. Apparently not.

"I know every memory you have, and every promise you've ever made. It's no use hiding. It'll come out and save us all the trouble." He was talking at me, but not exactly at me. It was as if he was looking through me, trying to see another person underneath my skin. We sat there for a moment and the only sound was my shallow breathing. What was he waiting for?

Suddenly he scowled and slapped me hard. "Fine." He growled. "If that's how you want to do it." He stood up and kicked me in the stomach with his boot clad foot. I fell to my side and watched him walk away before I closed my eyes and began to sob. I wanted Lavi.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

I groaned. Shut up voice. No, I'm not okay.

"Hey! Get up! C'mon open your eyes!"

No way, José. The voice sighed.

"Ellen Walker, wake up. Your Little Rabbit needs you."

Hold up. 'Little Rabbit' is my pet name for Lavi! I opened my eyes and jolted up to see Lavi's twinkling green eyes smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked to see where I was. I'm back in my bedroom. I guess it was a bad dream after all. He hugged me tightly and patted me on the back.

"Shh shh shh. It's okay Ellen. I'm here." He said tracing little circles on my back. That always calmed me down, without fail. I sighed happily before letting him go. Then something hit me.

"Lavi, how did you get into my house?"

He grinned. "The bathroom window was open."

"What!"

He laughed and pulled something out of his pocket. "Relax. Lenalee gave me the key." He said twirling it around his finger. I sighed and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He shot me an apologetic look before standing up and grabbing my hand. "C'mon!" he said. "There's something I want to show you!" He dragged me out from under my blankets and out the door. Funny, I don't remember putting shoes on.

"Lavi, just where are we going, exactly?" I asked.

"You'll see~!" he sang. I couldn't help but feel like something was a bit off.

After zigzagging through the empty streets, Lavi stopped in front of a wrought iron gate. He pushed it open and led me inside. It was a graveyard. "L-Lavi? What are we doing here?" He didn't answer. He just silently led me through the rows of gravestones. The deeper into the graveyard we got, the more surreal things became. Trees twisted and gnarled in unusual ways and the sky had turned a strange shade of reddish-purple.

"We're here." Lavi said stopping in front of one particular gravestone. I read the name inscribed on it. Mana Walker. I turned to Lavi. "Wh-?"

A hand shot out of the ground. I yelped and jumped back. What the hell! I thought stuff like that only happened in the movies! I tried to run, but Lavi gripped me tightly by the arm, preventing me from doing so. The next few moments happened exactly like a zombie movie. I watched Mana (really? Who else would it be?) dug his way out of his own grave. Everything about him was exactly the same as when I had last seen him alive. Except for his face. It had been replaced with two glowing circles and a Cheshire cat grin.

After Mana, one by one, other people came popping out of the ground like daisies. They started moaning my name. "Ellen…Ellen Walker, you promised me that…," I couldn't make out what I had promised them because they all had something different to say. However, I did hear what Mana said. "Ellen Walker, you promised me that nothing would happen to me!"

I froze on the spot and tears pricked at my eyes. I remember making that promise. That was the day before he was shot by a bank robber trying to make his point. That was the last promise I made to him, and it was a promise I couldn't keep.

My knees felt weak and I would have fallen if Lavi hadn't caught me. I turned my head to say thank you, but I found his that his face too, had been replaced by a set of round glowing eyes and a Cheshire grin. He wrapped his right arm around my neck, forcing me to keep my gaze straight ahead, and nearly choking me.

"Wh-What's going on?" I managed to say.

He laughed a cold cruel laugh. "I'm simply killing a demon, Ellen." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I saw that in his other hand he held a dagger. Tears streamed freely down my face. Oh my god…he's going to kill me! "B-But I'm not a demon Lavi!" I exclaimed, hoping I'd be able to talk my way out of this situation. Why is he doing this! I thought he loved me! Why does he want to kill me? Moreover, why does he think I'm a demon?

"Perhaps not, but the thing inside you is. Goodbye Ellen."

"No! Wait!"

He plunged the dagger into my stomach. I screamed in pain, but it was gargled by the blood filling my throat and mouth. I felt Lavi let go of me and I fell backwards. Cold, in pain, choking on my own blood and listening to cackling laughter was not the way I wanted to die. But I guess I don't have much choice in how I die. Mana most certainly didn't. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, the entire world was gone in a flash of white light.

* * *

**So? Whadda ya think? I had originally planned to have another scene after this, but I thought that this would have been a good place to end. So...yeah, I hope you enjoy! **

**Oh...I'll be on temporary Hiatus until further notice. I have to get a start on my summer homework...I meant to start that at the beginning of summer...but I didn't...So...yeah...Hopefully by Mid-August I'll be posting stuff. So, just sit tight. :)**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, UnseenColours here. Obviously…

Anyway, I feel really bad about having to say this, but I really have to.

I'm closing this account.

I know! I know! I still have a story I need to work on, but really, I can't. Well…I could, but I don't feel safe using this account anymore. I found out recently, that it got hacked. So blame the mean people out there. I never found out who, and I don't wish to, but I'm moving. I'm now ColourHunter.

Now, I won't be working on 'Sweet Sadism' anymore. I'm sorry guys, but I want to thank everyone who took the time to favorite, review or put it on alert. You guys made me really happy.

Anyway, I'm really sorry about everything. :'(


End file.
